


Boys

by KarouYamisaki



Series: House of Many Ways [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship, Parenthood, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose watches over her twin sons as they sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys

Rose loves her boys

Their hair was one of those mysteries that she liked to leave unsolved. Because even if their hair had minds of their own (just like her husband/bond-mate) the color was the odd thing that made the Doctor very jealous some days, one day their hair could be brown like their parents, the next it would be a bright ginger color, or some pleasant mix between the two which it stayed the majority of the time anyways.

She loved their rambunctiousness, often getting their old sister to roll her eyes at their jokes or chasing them when they did something to set her off. They had all the energy of their father and fed off each other, getting them into trouble more often then she would have liked.

Now though she watched them sleep, each in their own beds after a long day of adventuring. Mussed hair and twisted in their blankets in that awkward way young children end up when sleeping. She smiled knowing that they would eventually lose the innocence in their eyes as they grew and understood the universe.

She will hate the day when that happens to them, or to any of her children.

So now she watches them sleep knowing soon they will wake and she will find them tomorrow morning in their pajamas under the console with their father and older sister attempting to fix whatever imaginary fault that her bond-mate has found.

Silently she leaves them to their dreams.


End file.
